


Di luoghi loschi e carichi illegali

by SwirlingStyle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Non fate smorfie che per un Mew questo ed altro, Quelli del Team Rocket se la ridono, Red fa brutto, S.S.Anna, camioncini, leggende, ma poi piangono perchè vengon menati
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlingStyle/pseuds/SwirlingStyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se cerchi un pokèmon leggendario, nascosto dietro ad un camion, parcheggiato ad una banchina in disuso vicino alla nave di lusso S.S.Anna, le tue informazioni dovranno pur arrivare da qualche luogo losco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di luoghi loschi e carichi illegali

Io sono un barista, e gestisco un locale frequentato da gente… diversamente legale. Nessuno mi crea troppi problemi. Se devono risolvere dei problemi si prendono qualcosa da bere o se ne vanno fuori.   
Ma ogni volta che appare quel ragazzo, tutti impazziscono. 

La locanda era immersa di fumo. Su tavoli verdi, grossi ceffi con teste rasate e garydos ricamati sulle giacche di pelle si lanciavano occhiatacce storte vicendevolmente passandosi carte da gioco l’un l’altro. Ogni tanto qualcuno digrignava i denti in un torvo sorriso di vittoria dicendo cose come “Full” “Scala di Elemento”, “Pokèr di Leggendari”, “Ho vinto”, “Ti ho fregato” e via così. I soliti tipi vestiti di nero con le R rosse sul petto dominavano il loro tavolino all’angolo, zitti zitti, per poi esplodere ogni tanto in grosse risate e subito ripiombare nel loro silenzio da confraternita.  
Poi l’ingresso si spalancò e Lui fece la sua entrata, seguito dal suo topo giallo sempre pronto a bruciarti il fondoschiena, lanciando scariche elettriche ad un singolo starnuto.  
Maledetto ragazzo.  
In un secondo si scatenò l’inferno. Come una bestia affamata che vede un pezzo di carne, si scaglia sui tizi in nero e le sue pokèball vomitarono fuori cose che non sarebbero mai, e ripeto, MAI potute entrare in un locale adibito alla ristorazione.  
Come al solito, mi nascosi sotto il bancone cercando di proteggere qualche bottiglia di liquore un po’ più pregiato in mezzo alla robetta da basso costo di solito acquistata dai giocatori d’azzardo.  
E proprio uno di questi, con tanto di dadi ancora in mano, era scivolato sotto al bancone con me, tremando come una foglia, mentre si leva di dosso dei semi scuri.  
“Ha mandato fuori il Venusaur, vero?” domandai stringendo un poco di più le due bottiglie messe da parte.  
“Non solo.” Rispose quello stritolando i dadi nella mano.  
Un acuto e terrificante grido di orrore ci ammutolì.  
Un ruggito ed il grido si avvicinò, volando sopra il bancone e schiantandosi contro gli scaffali del bancone, rovesciando parecchi mesi di guadagno.  
Era stato accompagnato da uno dei tizi vestiti in nero, ormai riverso a terra con la faccia gonfia come un melone acquoso.  
“Ma che cosa vuole questa volta?” mi sfuggì di dire ad alta voce, pur se lo stessi più chiedendo a me stesso che a qualcuno.  
Putroppo Lui lo sentì. Il passo pesante di una scarpa da tennis si appoggiò al bancone, seguito da colpi di zampa di qualcosa che poteva essere un dinosauro di due metri e passa con alito di fuoco e carattere affatto docile.  
“Una piccola informazione.” Ghignò la voce da ragazzetto.  
Il giocatore d’azzardo sussultò, tanto che i suoi dadi gli caddero a terra, formando una bella coppia di sei.  
“Carino. O sono truccati, od hai appena sprecato tutta la tua fortuna per i prossimi tre anni.”  
A tutt’oggi, ritengo che fossero entrambe affermazioni veritiere.  
Il giocatore d’azzardo si sollevò a mezz’aria, trascinato da liane dure come l’acciaio.  
“Ho sentito che è arrivata una nave in porto con un carico molto, molto speciale. Dentro un camion. E mi hanno assicurato che dietro a questo camioncino c'è un Pokémon molto, molto raro.”  
Lo sguardo del ragazzo fece intuire al giocatore che era molto, molto fregato.  
“Urgh, s-si mister. Alla banchina, deve raggiungerla a nuoto. Ma non potrà arrivarci senza un biglietto per la nave, è di lusso.”  
Il ragazzetto tira fuori dalla tasca un biglietto e lo sventola sotto il naso del poveraccio.  
“Ce l’ho. Mi basta raggiungere il camion? C’è forse qualche chiave o simili per aprirlo?”  
“N-no mister, dovrebbe bastare forzare la serratura. Uno dei suoi mostr…ehm dei suoi pokèmon dovrebbe cavarsela senza problemi.”  
“Ti ringrazio.” 

E così, come se n’era venuto, se ne andò. Il locale era un ammasso di uomini grossi e loschi suonati come zampogne, bottiglie sfasciate e tavoli bruciati o pieni di semi. E centinaia di soldi da spendere per restaurare che, ovviamente, non mi avrebbe ridato il moccioso.   
Maledetto ragazzo.


End file.
